


First Time

by castiel_ambrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Fluff, M/M, Mention of past Dean/other male characters, Short & Sweet, Small small bit of angst, Smut, Top Castiel, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_ambrose/pseuds/castiel_ambrose
Summary: Castiel changed everything for Dean. In more ways than one.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I normally do, but the idea took ahold of me and wouldn't let me go. I hope you enjoy!

When he was with men, Dean never let himself get fucked on his back.

It was too girly and too vulnerable, and it showed more of him than he would like any of his partners --if they could be called such-- to see.

Besides, when he had been younger and looking for hookups, the big truckers with gruff voices and rough, grabbing hands that he always seemed to attract preferred him lying face down. They'd call him things like "pretty" and mention how tight he was, liked to hold him by his hips. And that was fine with Dean. Really. On hands and knees, face pressed into the pillow and ass up in the air, either or let them pound into him fast and roughly hit the right spots and let him muffle his moans of pleasure. Impersonal, efficient.

Then Castiel came along. Castiel, with sky blue eyes and wild dark hair. Castiel, with large, warm hands and plush, chapped lips. Just Cas who loved Dean with everything he had, and who was so understanding despite not knowing much.

The first time they fell into bed, it was no special occasion. There was no adrenaline high after a Hunt, no anniversary, just a kiss that led to many, that led to Dean pulling Cas to his bedroom from the couch. Layers of clothes quickly became too much at that point, and they were tossed aside with little thought; a stark contrast compared to the way Cas backed Dean up to the bed and crawled up, so he was above the Hunter, staring down at him with a look that made Dean swallow in the low light as he turned onto his back.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked as he caged Dean in between his arms, curiosity mixed with his arousal.

"I, I was gonna give you better access. Turn onto my stomach." Dean didn't meet Castiel's eyes, but he didn't need to know what Cas looked like to know how he was feeling.

"But I want you like this." His voice asked Dean to look up at him without saying the words themselves, and with reluctance he did. Dean was surprised to see the softness in the other's eyes, and it was the same softness with which he touched the human. "Will you allow me?"

And who was Dean to deny his angel anything? He swallowed and nodded, Castiel's satisfied and beatific smile making his mouth go dry.

The angel took his time, softly kissing every part of Dean from his eyelids to his toes, admiring as he did and proclaiming his love for each piece, how well his Father had done to create a man such as him. When Dean's hands began to tremble, Castiel grabbed them and kissed them both, fingers and wrists as he looked Dean in the eyes. Dean's neck was turned into a canvas for mousy hickeys, thighs quaking and hips lifting when Castiel worshipped the man's cock with his mouth. Never once did he change position, holding true and keeping himself spread open.

But where he expected to hide, he didn't, somehow emboldened. When he wanted to close his eyes, a touch from the angel would have him staring up and watching. And when Castiel thrust into him deep and without hurry, both enamored with pleasure, their skin touched, and Dean wrapped his arms around the other to hold him closer.

There, underneath Castiel and staring up at the eyes of the one he loved so much, he didn't feel weak, not vulnerable. He felt loved, safe. That was what it was like with Castiel.

Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> If you did happen to like this, please leave a comment or a kudos; it would make my day! To make it even brighter, please consider stopping by my [tumblr](https://rainbow-of-the-lord.tumblr.com/) where I'm always taking new prompt ideas or always open for a chat! Thank you and have an amazing day!


End file.
